


Made To Break

by ftlow



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: Eva Azarova (Cassidy Freeman), a Russian agent, has appeared in a number of episodes of CBS's NCIS: New Orleans. Despite not always playing by the team's rules, she quickly earned the trust of Special Agent Tammy Gregorio (Vanessa Ferlito) and, as a result, her freedom - even though granting it meant sacrificing the potential sparks between them.Music: Happy Now, Zedd with Elley Duhe, and Stay The Night, Zedd ft. Hayley Williams.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Made To Break




End file.
